


Karaoke Night

by dragonshost



Series: The L-Squad [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: It's karaoke night at the Fairy Tail guild, and time to show everyone how bad they are at singing.





	Karaoke Night

Levy clapped and whistled along with her girlfriends as Gajeel wrapped up his turn at the microphone. The dragon slayer took a bow, a wide grin on his face. "Thank you, I'll be here every Wednesday."

Various shouts of dismay echoed across the guildhall at this proclamation.

Stepping up onto the stage, Mirajane waited as the microphone fluttered over to her. "So that just about wraps up this week's karaoke night," she informed the guild. "Unless someone else wants to sing us a final song?"

Lisanna nudged Levy gently with her elbow. "Hey, want to do a duet with me?"

The blue haired woman shook her head vehemently. "No way, I really can't sing at all."

"That's not the point of karaoke!" Lucy giggled at her girlfriend. "Doesn't matter if you're good or bad, it's just supposed to be people having fun!"

"Oh, okay," Levy replied, sarcasm dripping from every word, "then why don't you get up there and sing?"

"Watch me."

Lisanna shrugged, perfectly content to sing a duet with Lucy as she was with Levy. "Do you want to do that one song?" she asked as they got up and approached the stage.

Nodding, Lucy agreed, "Sounds good to me."

"Looks like we have one last performance!" announced Mirajane, spotting their progress across the hall. "Lisanna and Lucy!" Then, once they had gotten to the stage, she quietly asked them what song they wanted. After they told her, she passed over the microphone to them and walked offstage towards the music set to play the requested song.

Lucy swallowed, her throat suddenly dry as she felt the guild's eyes on her. Seeing her nervousness, Lisanna patted her on the arm. Below, Levy let out a wolf whistle at the pair, eliciting a laugh from both her girlfriends and the guild at large.

When the song came on, Lisanna and Lucy began to belt their hearts out. It wasn't a pretty performance by any means – completely butchering the popular love song that streamed through the speakers. But they forged on, having the time of their lives.

At the bar, Levy laughed in delight at the pair. They were always just a little bit braver than her, she couldn't help feeling. Then she steeled herself. Maybe next week she'd take the initiative and invite them to sing with her.

Once the song was complete, Lisanna and Lucy linked hands and bowed. Yet, to the perplextion of everyone present, they did not exit the stage nor relinquish the microphone.

"We have a very important announcement to make," Lucy spoke, immediately quieting the rising murmurings of confusion amongst the guild members.

Lisanna took up where Lucy left off, gazing over the crowd and making eye-contact with Levy. "For the past couple of years, Lucy, Levy, and I have all been in the most incredible relationship."

Their friends all cheered in response, and Levy flushed.

Smiling, Lucy continued, "It's had a lot of ups and downs, but we wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Which is why…"

Suddenly, both Lucy and Lisanna fell to one knee on the stage. Then, they each drew out a small box and held them aloft. They popped open the boxes, a beautiful, glimmering ring inside of each.

"Levy McGarden," Lucy began with a grin, as Levy let out a choked sob.

"Would you marry us?" finished Lisanna, an equally large smile on her face.

"Yes!" Levy's ecstatic shout echoed across the guildhall. "Of course I will!"

The celebration the guild threw that night made the newspapers.


End file.
